


Расщепление души

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Говорят, что настоящий друг - тот, кто не прогонит от порога с трупом убитого вами, а поможет его спрятать.





	

Когда каждое утро по будням приходится подниматься в половине шестого, к вечеру начинает выключать там же, где сел. Особенно в вечер пятницы, когда усталость в теле накапливается, как холестерин в крови, и Игорь, сидя в кресле перед телевизором и положив голову на спинку, чувствует, как погружается в черную воду сна. Поначалу он еще слышит телевизор. Ему даже кажется, что он может и дальше проследить сюжет, вот только глаза пока прикроет, а как будет что интересное — сразу откроет. Но чем глубже в черную воду, тем тише голоса, темнее вокруг. Сон как репетиция смерти. Всем нам ночами Аид стелет постель, а утром провожает сердечным: «Когда-нибудь ты здесь останешься», только вместо пластов невесомой воды будет уже тяжелая, неподъемная земля.

И Игорь, вытолкнутый этим напутствием, всплывает снова в реальный мир, просыпается то ли от звонка своего телефона, то ли от женского крика по телевизору. В дверях зала возникает мать: грузная женщина, вернувшаяся домой пьяная еще с работы, как будто ей на проходной же и наливали, с похмелья злая, и тоже разбуженная этим криком.

— Тише сделай, — требует она и, не дожидаясь, как бы и забыв о своем приказе, уползает спать обратно. Игорь делает тише не потому, что велела она, просто у него продолжает звонить оставленный на подлокотнике кресла телефон.

Звонит Богдан.

Даня — из тех послушных мальчиков, что пьют перед сном только какао или молоко с медом, заползают в одиннадцать под одеяло и спят, видя радужные сны об идеальных мирах. Богдану незачем звонить так поздно вечером еще и потому, что он наверняка считал бы это неприличным. И Игорь нажимает прием уже думая, что телефон звонит ему сам, случайно, затерявшись в кармане джинс или в рюкзаке.  
Но сам телефон, карман или какая-нибудь оставленная в том же рюкзаке методичка голосом Дани без приветствия выпаливает:

— Можешь мне помочь?  
Игорь выключает телевизор, отгоняет усилием воли сонливость, трет глаза и лоб. Тут что-то серьезное, вряд ли Даня попросит помочь ему с физикой или чертежами в институт.

— Допустим, — соглашается Игорь.

— У твоего отца ведь машина? Сможешь на ней подъехать?  
Старенькую «Оку» с натяжкой можно назвать машиной, по мнению Игоря, но для Дани, конечно, машина — все что не ходить пешком, и, предчувствуя что-то, он серьезно спрашивает:

— Куда подъехать?

 

***

 

Он ждет толпы агрессивно настроенных подростков, загнавших Даню куда-нибудь в сгоревший дом. Ждет, что нужно будет драться, и думает об этом с неким задором даже.  
Место, где-то среди гаражей и частных домиков, он ищет долго. На улице уже давно стемнело и, хотя вечер пятницы, первый встретившийся ему человек как раз Даня, ожидающий его на развилке у разросшегося там куста. Второе, что замечает Игорь, и то только потому, что высветил его фарами, — что Даня в крови. След на щеке, большой кляксой, и внизу, на светлой футболке. Это настолько сюрреалистично, что можно принять за продолжающийся сон.

— Это так развлекаются домашние мальчики в вечер пятницы? — Игорь давит из себя приготовленную шутку, выбравшись из машины. Произносит потому, что больше не знает, что еще говорить, и придерживается заготовленной схемы, которая была в силе до того, как он увидел серьезное лицо Дани и кровь. И, конечно, ему тут же становится за шутку невыносимо стыдно. Губы Дани сжаты в линию, кажется, что огромных усилий будет стоить тому их разлепить.

«Лопаты, — догадывается Игорь. — Он просил взять лопаты. Нельзя быть таким дураком, чтобы сразу не понять…» А потом думает, что если бы любой другой попросил его приехать на машине и захватить лопаты — Игорь бы сразу понял, что не на картошку едет. Да и не поехал бы, пожалуй. Но это Богдан, а Даня — не любой другой. Ни один человек в этом мире не сделал для него столько, сколько Даня. Ему нельзя было отказать, потому что к Дане была рабская, почти собачья верность. К тому же, черт возьми, это ж Даня — мягкий, добрый, безобидный Даня, который помогает кому-то там из подруг возиться с приютом для животных, живет с одной только мамой и мечтает завести собаку, устроившись на работу, чтобы не напрягать семейный бюджет лишними тратами на корм. Это последний человек, кого можно было представить стоящим на безлюдной дороге со следами явно чужой крови на лице.

И пока Даня пытается подобрать слова, Игорь помогает ему по мере сил, как ему кажется. На деле перехватывает за ворот футболки и, притянув к себе, спрашивает самое незначительное в данной ситуации:

— Ты какого черта тут?

Но Даня собирается от этого жеста, отводит взгляд, чтобы затем снова посмотреть прямо в глаза и признаться, как в величайшем преступлении:

— Я часто тут хожу. Тут можно срезать путь, — он показывает в сторону. Где-то там, поверх крыш гаражей и деревянных домиков, видно и его многоэтажный дом.

— Через гаражи? Где и днем никого нет? Ты больной?

— Я… Я был… Я уверен, что могу за себя постоять, — вместе со словами Даня растрачивает и свое спокойствие. Игорю кажется, что только его рука, еще удерживающая ворот футболки, спасает их обоих от истерики Дани. Сколько он стоял тут один? Что еще могло случиться за это время?

Глупо искать самые невинные оправдания теперь. Игорь не дурак, он понимает, что не с неба на Даню свалилась эта кровь, и потому, отпустив резко ворот, командует:

— Показывай. Где?

Тут, среди пустырей, сложно что-то спрятать, и единственное удобное для этого место — куст прямо перед машиной. Дрожащей перепачканной рукой Даня именно туда и показывает, сам остается у бампера.  
Проходи тут Игорь поздно вечером, как сейчас, он бы тоже ничего не подумал. Ну, лежит под кусом мужик и лежит. Почти лето же, сентябрь, не замерзнет. А город, полный работяг, не знающих, чем еще заполнить свободное время, кроме алкоголя, с вечера пятницы как раз коллективно уходил в запой до понедельника. Если пройтись по нему сейчас, то можно заметить много переоценивших себя ребят под кустами или на лавках. Но этого уложил не алкоголь.

Мужик здоровый, даже в таком скрючившемся виде это можно разобрать. Игорь еще раз недоверчиво оборачивается. Кажется нереальным, что такой щуплый Даня мог с ним справиться. Любопытство пересиливает, и Игорь задает самый бестактный в этой ситуации вопрос:

— Как ты умудрился его?

Спрашивает скорее потому, что злится. Он будто покрывается твердой коркой, внутри которой сдерживается вся ярость, чтобы не кричать, не паниковать и самому не устраивать истерики. Все по-деловому. Это тоже такая игра. Квест «Дорогой, что мы будем делать с трупом?».  
Даня снова немного пожевал то, что собирался сказать, пока наконец уверенно не произнес, глядя в сторону:

— Ты сам говорил, что я должен носить с собой нож. Сам мне его дал…

И правда, говорил. Сейчас эта идея кажется совершенно тупой, Игорь думает о том, что могло быть хуже, у Дани могли отобрать нож, и сейчас он был бы трупом в кустах, а не этот человек. Игорь ошарашен своим участием в произошедшем настолько, что перестает задавать вопросы, глухо и сердито зовет только:

— Помоги. Я один не донесу.

Он такой большой, что вдвоем они с трудом перетаскивают труп в багажник. Удар пришелся в горло. Скорее всего, это случилось где-то рядом, потому что один бы Даня его далеко не унес.

Захлопнув багажник, Игорь немного успокаивается, выдыхает, пытаясь убедить себя, здравый смысл, что это просто игра. Можно будет не спать и думать об этом потом, можно будет напиться, а пока нужно спрятать улики. Потому что иначе, конечно, Даню посадят, а этого допустить нельзя, ведь в тюрьме ему нож никто не даст. С принципиальностью Дани, с его слабостью, с ним что угодно может случиться в тюрьме. Да что там, еще на предварительном следствии. И Игоря начинает трясти уже от этих картин. Он забывает, что ему самому может грозить срок за соучастие, сейчас он думает только о том, что надо спрятать улики, надо выгородить Даню. Если все сделать правильно, то его не найдут, не посадят, значит, не будут избивать на следствии, не будут также и потом, в колонии. Больше ни о чем он думать не может. Даня садится на пассажирское сидение. Он настолько собран и правилен, что даже пристегивается в ожидании, когда Игорь готов будет ехать. И, снова разозлившись на него, Игорь почти рычит:

— У тебя лицо грязное. И футболка грязная.

Даня смотрит в зеркало, и поворачивается, чтобы утвердительно кивнуть: да, грязные. Игорь нетерпеливым резким движением снимает толстовку с себя, оставшись в майке, кидает ему, достает салфетки из бардачка, швыряет следом, приказывая:

— Умойся! Пока не умоешься, никуда не поедем.  
Садясь за руль и пристегиваясь, он думает о том, что, должно быть, Даня сейчас в такой же прострации. Два зомби едут закапывать третьего — что может быть интереснее в вечер пятницы?

Город практически врастает в небольшой лес. Туда с походами набегают летом школьники, окружена этим лесом и городская больница, а дальше — кладбище. Игорь не рискует ехать по главной дороге, он добирается так же, гаражами и стройками, по неровной щебенке. Неважно, что у него есть права, он пристегнут, а Даня умылся. Меньше всего ему сейчас хочется напороться на кого-нибудь. Маленькие города тем и хороши — можно добраться куда угодно по плохой дороге, но минуя любые возможные посты ДПС.  
А самое жуткое — это ехать через кладбище. Это при том, что в багажнике у него труп, и рядом с ним сидит убийца.  
Они забираются в самую чащу, рискуя уже застрять тут, не проехав дальше. Всю дорогу Даня молчит, но первым вылезает из машины, берет лопату с заднего сидения, сам же выбирает место. Принципиальный Даня, который понимает, что виноват сам, и готов сам же копать могилу убитому им. Принципиальный, но не настолько, чтобы звонить в полицию и сдаваться.

Игорь думает, что, возможно, это из-за матери. О Дане он знал очень много, да и знакомы они были уже года два как. Прежних родителей Богдана лишили родительских прав, отец страшно бил его. Лет в одиннадцать Даню из детского дома забрала приемная мама, и тогда тот нашел в своей жизни человека, для которого надо быть хорошим, правильным, который будет гордиться тобой. С тех пор Даня делал все, чтобы новой маме не пришлось жалеть о том, что она взяла именно его.

Надо сказать, до сегодняшнего дня у него это получалось. Более того, своей искренностью и чистотой Даня менял людей вокруг. Когда они познакомились, Игорь был не самым хорошим человеком, к тому времени уже состоял на учете в полиции. Встреться они с Богданом в обычной обстановке тогда, Игорь бы просто отнял у него телефон.  
Даня говорил, что в том, как исправился Игорь, не так уж много его заслуги. Что Игорь изначально был хорошим человеком, попавшим в плохую компанию, и нужно было просто переключить его в правильное русло. Даня отчего-то оправдывал всех, наверняка и про друзей Игоря думал, что они не такие уж плохие люди. И своего отца тоже как-то оправдывал, просто никогда не говорил об этом. Так или иначе, а своим явлением в жизни Игоря Даня осветил его душу, и тот взглянул на дно души своей, на все копошащиеся там, спрятанные ото всех вообще и себя в особенности воспоминания, и ужаснулся. Это было бы не так страшно, если бы не осознание, что все это, что он забыть не мог, было реально. Прячась от Дани, стыдясь его, стопкой на дно души Игоря была сложена память об избитом в каком-то ночном кафе его компанией парне. О хрусте ребер, когда Макс с разбега прыгнул избиваемому ногами на грудную клетку. Память о золотом крестике, сорванном с шеи девушки, пришедшей в ночной магазин в сопровождении двоих парней, которых в это время уделала, не особо напрягаясь, его компания. Даже память о закопанных живьем котятах, которых мать сама и отдала ему, потому что тогда кошек не стерилизовали, а котят девать было некуда. Оно как-то разом все проявилось, и сам он себе рядом с Даней сделался омерзителен.

Он со второй попытки выбирается со своего места, в первую забыв о том, что пристегнут ремнем, и берет вторую лопату. Даня почти что его Бог, Богу ведь позволено убивать, если он считает это нужным. А помочь спрятать тело — как молитва Богу, за которую с его души снимется хотя бы один из пойманных тогда грехов.  
Копают они так же молча, механически. У более привычного к этому труду Игоря получается быстрее, Даня был бы даже смешон в своих неумелых попытках копать, если б это не было могилой. Сначала Игорь собирается вырыть настоящую, метра два глубиной, но они, так как Даня выбрал место прямо под древом, раньше натыкается на корень. Но яма уже достаточно глубока, чтобы можно было закопать тело и не бояться, что оно осенью его откопают бродячие собаки.  
Снова перетаскивают вдвоем, скидывают в яму, не церемонясь, как мешок. К котам, которые постоянно дохли в приюте, где пропадал Даня, у того и то было больше почтения.  
Тело выделяется на дне ямы, как дверь в ад, в вечный сон, и Игорь снова берется за лопату, чтобы укрыть его землей.

Пласт за пластом исчезают улики, следы, исчезает грех Дани, прощается грех Игоря. И пусть этим грехом будет то разудалое избиение, трое на одного, и хруст сломанных ребер. И Игорю, который никогда не был суеверным, кажется, что покойники с кладбища оттуда, через поле, смотрят, как недалеко от них закапывают нового, не по-христиански, без креста и даже обозначения этого места. Смотрят и молча, пустыми провалами глаз просят не оставлять его так далеко от них.  
Игорь сдается первым. Как только яма закопана — уходит, садится на водительское сидение, пачкая его в черной земле, лопату бросает где-то, просто чтобы в руках не мешалась. Даня прикрывает свежую землю травой, ветками, делает все, чтобы не было заметно, что тут копали, пока Игорь, уговаривая себя не срываться, потерпеть еще немного, смотрит за этим через стекло, как бы наблюдая в телевизор. Он ведь и смотрел до этого что-то того же рода, про мафию, где серьезные мужики с отсохшей душой так же вот прятали трупы, сбрасывая в канализационные коллекторы или зарывая в лесу. Игорь попытается сказать себе, что это тоже кино, и его едва не рвет тут же, на руль. И за звоном в ушах не слышит, как открывается дверца, и Даня, кинув назад обе лопаты, садится рядом.

— Я не должен был просить тебя, — сокрушенно говорит он, вытирая грязные руки о толстовку, которую недавно дал ему Игорь. — Просто… Я не знал, кого еще.

Кажется, что с исчезнувшей в земле проблемой он и сам становится спокойнее, уверенней, а может, так же, как Игорь, держит себя в руках, чтобы сорваться потом.

— Я подумал, что… Что ты не из слабонервных. Что поймешь, не испугаешься.

— Тут сложно не испугаться, — отвечает Игорь, заводя машину. — Но ты прав, я переживу.

Ему хочется казаться спокойным, крутым, одним из тех мафиози из фильма, будто это для него не в новинку и у него тоже душа отсохла. Но это не так, и в Игоре все переворачивается, грозя вот-вот вырваться наружу.

— Отвези меня к Саше. Не могу показаться перед матерью в таком виде, — просит Даня, глядя на кресты за окном. Прямо свидание — ночная прогулка по лесу, через кладбище и совместное закапывание трупа. Эта мысль заставляет Игоря усмехнуться, и на секунду он и сам верит, что душа его отсохла. Приходит то самое эмоциональное отупление, которого он не понимал в себе раньше, когда на его глазах люди, которых он называл друзьями, да и сам он, творили ужасные вещи. Будто все это готовило его к этому дню. И все же, тот зверь, что раньше был внутри Игоря бешенным, а теперь посажен на поводок, воет. Он кричит, что никогда бы не сделал такого. То, что было — мелкое хулиганство. Он не опустился бы до убийства.

И машина останавливается на окраине кладбища, там, где оно переходит в лес, и Даня, до этого спокойный, снова начинает нервничать, цепляется было за ручку двери, будто придется убегать, но отпускает. То ли смирился с тем, что может случиться, для себя решив, что заслужил, то ли верит в Игоря, что бы тот ни творил раньше, что бы они ни сделали сегодня.

— За что? Я хочу сказать, за что ты его?

Игорь снова не такой крутой и спокойный, дрожь его пробивается в голос и, чтобы это было незаметно, он шепчет. Даня понимает с первого вопроса, о чем речь, опускает грязные руки на колени. И Игорь ждет, потому что после случившегося он имеет право знать. Ждет и в то же время боится, даже больше, чем когда пришлось перетаскивать тело в багажник, даже когда ехал сюда, ожидая, что их поймают с трупом. И сам не знает, чего именно боится. Того, что Даня ответит: «Просто оказался с ним в одном переулке и решил опробовать нож»? Или того, что на Даню и на самого напали, и не повернись дело так вот, по-звериному, кто-то мог сейчас в том же лесу на том же месте закапывать уже его труп.  
Но Игорь знает Даню слишком хорошо, чтобы предугадать верный вариант. Ему нужно лишь подтверждение этого, но вместо ответа Даня отворачивается:

— Мы могли бы не говорить об этом хотя бы сегодня?

— Ни фига. Не могли бы. Я должен знать, я без этого ни спать, ни жрать, ни срать теперь не смогу, — цедит Игорь, ловя реакцию, но ее снова нет. — Давай я расскажу, как было, а ты будешь просто кивать. Возвращался ты из каких-нибудь гостей поздним вечером по безлюдному пустырю, и тут этот детина. Принял тебя за бабу, решил развлечься и…

— Ни за кого он меня не принимал, — отзывается Даня, не поворачиваясь. Он смотрит на Игоря как бы через отражение — они видят глаза друг друга, но при этом Даня все еще глядит в окно.

Люди — существа странные, и Игорь уже и сам не рад, что спросил. Его жизнь, живое воображение макает его головой в дерьмо — в тот самый темный переулок, с ножом в кармане и выбором, что сделать, если никто не приходит на помощь и убежать невозможно. Будь там сам Игорь, он знал бы, куда ударить. Даня слишком слабый, все, что было ему доступно — это открытое горло и нож в кармане.

— Так он тебя изнасиловать хотел или просто деньги отнять? — разговаривая с отражением, неожиданно ровно спрашивает Игорь.

— Заводи машину, — просит Даня, кутаясь в толстовку. Его знобит, а может, прорывается наконец нервное напряжение. — Я никогда не стал бы убивать из-за денег.

— Конечно, — кивает Игорь. Бывает, осознаешь себя в определенный момент реальности между двумя пропастями — прошлым, которое уже не исправить, и будущем, о котором еще ничего не известно. Это ощущение колет Игоря, забирается под кожу. Он отрекается от себя, своего разума и тела, забывшись, чтобы закончить эту ночь.

 

***

 

Выходные стираются из его жизни, не без помощи алкоголя, конечно. Кажется, он пьет в полузнакомых компаниях, просыпается по утрам в разных местах и продолжает пить. Видимо, в вечер воскресенья привычка притащила его тело домой, потому что в понедельник и с больной головой он просыпается уже под будильник. И мать, сама временами уходящая в запой, говорит, что убрала водку из холодильника, а ему пора принять душ и валить на работу. Ей самой к обеду, и она поднялась раньше только убедиться, что сын не запьет снова. Минут десять Игорь прижимает к глазам холодное полотенце, наслаждаясь чувством забытья, когда не понятно: закопанный труп — это белая горячка или было на самом деле? Он смеется, мысленно убедив себя в том, что такого быть не могло, он насмотрелся дурацких фильмов. Хватит, в самом деле, их смотреть, тошно уже.

И до работы добирается так же на автопилоте. Разит от него, должно быть, так, что бригадир требует написать этот день без содержания, не дышать на охрану и валить домой проспаться сегодня. И Игорь послушно, потому что от этих криков и грохота кузнечного цеха слишком болит голова, пишет заявление под диктовку. Мир постепенно из ватного, иллюзорного становится более ясным. Он не был пьян, и помнит, как отвез Даню к другу и бросил там на все выходные. Даню, который никогда в жизни ни пил, оставил с осознанием того, что тот, пусть из самозащиты, но убил.

— Ты, екарный, забыл, как твоя подпись ставится? Совсем спился? Чтоб первый и последний, понял?..

И Игорь, глядя не на листок, а перед собой широко открытыми глазами, ставит какую-то закорючку, совсем не свою роспись, и тут же сбегает, не прощаясь.  
Такие, как Даня, не пьют, они не могут забыться, да и не позволят себе. А он подсобил ему с трупом и решил, что хватит с него приключений, совсем забыв, что Даня от навалившегося на него вполне может и себя убить. Ну уж нет, они вместе теперь будут это тащить, Игорь не позволит ему так глупо сбежать.

 

***

 

Того времени, пока он стоит перед закрытой дверью, хватает выпавшему из привычной жизни Игорю сообразить, что сейчас утро понедельника. Мама Дани — на работе, а сам он в институте. Но нужно быть психом, чтобы через пару дней после всего случившегося пойти на учебу.

Подъезд у Дани не то чтобы престижный, но все же чистый, даже цветы на окнах и никто не тушит окурки в их горшках. Игорю казалось, что он давно привык — у Дани приличная семья, порядок в квартире, строгая мама, и сам Даня — подчас до тошноты правильный. Но сейчас все это кажется наигранным, и если за обликом слабого и порядочного Дани скрывается преступник, то не жрут ли эти цветы в кадках людей вечерами? Не переползают ли от квартиры к квартире в поисках того, кто захотел бы выйти в подъезд покурить.  
И, до того, как Игорь успевает додумать, дверь осторожно приоткрывается. Тихо, без какого-либо щелчка замка или цепочки. И то приоткрывается так, будто это раковина мидии, готовая сразу захлопнуться, чтобы уберечь то мягкое и уязвимое, что есть внутри. Вот она, ложь этого дома — подъезд приличный, а двери железные, с тремя замками и цепочкой.  
Игорь замирает и ждет, когда эта мидия решит, что достаточно безопасно, чтобы впустить его на свою территорию.

И снова дверь отворяется чуть больше, на этот раз так, чтобы можно было увидеть стоящего на пороге Даню в полосатой пижаме, непривычно растрёпанного. И что-то есть в его лице, от чего Игорь запоздало понимает: Даня думал, что пришли за ним, с неоспоримыми уликами и правом на арест, что они все знают. Бедный Даня даже после случившегося верит в справедливость и закон, даже если они работают против него.

— Я войду? — Игорь скорее не спрашивает, а напоминает о своем присутствии, сразу после этого делает шаг вперед, но Даня все еще стоит на пороге, не пропуская его. — В подъезде разговаривать хочешь?

— Зачем ты пришел? — негромко выдыхает Даня, глядя будто мимо него. Они похожи на расставшуюся пару, в которой Даня тяжело переживал разрыв, а Игорь пришел просить о втором шансе, и, поддерживая эту роль, он отвечает:

— Чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Пока, если честно, не заметно.

Как если бы эта фраза являлась паролем, Даня отходит в сторону, впуская его. И, когда Игорь переступает порог, железная створка раковины-мидии закрывается, оставив его наедине с убийцей.

Даня с матерью живут как соседи. У них обоих по комнате, встречаются они чаще на нейтральной территории кухни. Игорь не узнает спальню Дани: закрыты плотные занавески, на полу у неприбранной кровати, на чистом линолеуме, три пустые чашки, на столике у компьютера — градусник и таблетки.

— Ты болеешь? — вслух гадает Игорь.

— Мама так думает. Я не знаю, как еще объяснить свое поведение.

В блистере не хватает трех таблеток.

— И лекарства жрешь, чтобы она не догадалась? Это, между прочим, вредно.  
Игорь сам одергивает себя — они будто поменялись ролями. Раньше Даня учил его правильному поведению, теперь он начал нотации ему читать.

— Прости, но довольно неприятно видеть тебя. Ты… напоминаешь, — Даня садится на край кровати, заворачивается в одеяло, черт его знает, зачем. Но когда Игорь собирается сесть рядом — ловит его вдруг четким, быстрым взглядом и будто фиксирует в этом положении, на грани ошибки, и Игорь садится в кресло у компьютерного стола.

— Потому и пришел, что не хотел, чтобы ты бегал от меня вечно, — врет Игорь. Ему кажется, что глупо говорить сейчас с облегчением, что он боялся самоубийства Дани. Потому что после сказанного вслух, даже если Даня об этом и не думал — он задумается.

Пару лет назад Игорь матерился через слово, выражался короче и шутить умел только ниже пояса. Еще одно чудо, которое сотворило с ним знакомство с Даней, — умение поддерживать почти светскую беседу. Кажется, даже в пьяном угаре выходных он пытался рассказывать собутыльникам Достоевского. К своему ужасу Игорь вспоминает, что это было «Преступление и наказание», которое он не читал, а знал по школьным занятиям. Теперь Игорю остается надеяться только на то, что он не сболтнул тогда ничего лишнего.  
Если бы Игорь попытался коротко объяснить силу влияния Дани на него, он бы привел пример: «Ты встречаешь человека, который за год скопил миллион. Ты тоже хочешь миллион. И вот ты общаешься с ним и хочешь уже не только миллион, но и быть интересным ему». Игорь хотел выбраться из своей среды настолько, что поверил: он попал туда случайно, потому что не было другой компании во дворе, а гулять лучше стаей, потому что одиночек бьют. И если стал равным Дане, достойным его дружбы — значит, он уже на пути к лучшей и более осмысленной жизни и больше не катится в пропасть, громыхая спрятанными грехами, которые нельзя никому показывать. Только себе, ночами: «Смотри. Видишь, откуда ты выбрался».

Но что делать тогда с закопанным трупом? Туда же, к грехам, и не вспоминать?

— Зачем я тебе теперь? — спрашивает Даня. Все еще недоверчивый, все еще настороженный. — Разве не проще… не общаться? Мы будем напоминать друг другу о случившемся и…

— Слышь че, — срывается Игорь, морща нос, будто рычащий пес. — Ты меня для того позвал, чтобы больше не общаться потом? Типа Игорь — отброс, его можно в мусорку, где ему самое место, и не вспоминать. Нет уж. Я буду тебе напоминать, я буду рядом, а то ты не дай Бог забудешь. Ты дальше это понесешь, ты от этого никуда не денешься. А уж тут я могу помочь. Как думаешь, сколько твоих друзей отозвалось бы на просьбу приехать ночью в гаражи с лопатами? Щенков закапывать, что ли? Так вот это как раз потому, что я знаю, что это такое. Выгонишь меня — совсем один останешься.  
Вывалил все, и сам себе удивляется, что получилось так слаженно и почти не опускаясь до прежнего уровня.  
Даня смотрит на него, будто Игорь — это телевизор, у которого чуть запаздывает звук, потом переводит взгляд на свои руки, потом на чашки у кровати.

— Было бы нечестно отказаться от тебя после того, как заставил все это пройти, — как бы сам себе поясняет Даня, и Игорь только кивает, боясь спугнуть. И, уже смирившись и приняв новое положение мира, Даня добавляет:

— От тебя пахнет неприятно.

Для Дани наверняка запах перегара значит что-то жуткое, детское. Запах агрессивного отца, запах боли. Столько всего от обиды хочется сказать, поддеть, в конце концов просто в грязь втоптать, добавив, что хороший мальчик написал бы явку с повинной, а не бежал от ответственности, но Игорь и сам не позволил бы Дане сдаться.  
Для него эта чистота Дани, на которую он в свое время так откровенно повелся, ценнее чьей-то жизни. Не допустить насилия над собой, замарать руки, но оставить себя неприкосновенным — в голове Игоря пока не укладывается это, но все же, глядя на Даню, говоря с ним, он начинает принимать некую правильность в том решении. Иррациональную правильность, когда чистота совести менее важна, чем чистота собственной личности.  
И все же, человек, на которого Игорь ровнялся, совершил нечто недопустимое, будто опустился до его уровня и еще ниже. Игорь чувствует даже некоторое удовлетворение, потому что теперь они на равных. Два года назад, при знакомстве и понимании того, откуда вышел Даня и скольких сил стоило ему сохранить себя добрым, Игорь все рассматривал его с разных сторон, пытался найти в нем хоть какую-то червоточину, надежно спрятанную. И теперь был даже рад, что это случилось только сейчас, потому что найди он это в Дане тогда, не изменился бы под его влиянием в лучшую сторону.

— Мне казалось, что ты будешь более… эмоционально это переживать, — уже мягче продолжает Игорь. Даня, принявший решение, не будет прятаться или просить не говорить на эту тему, и он отвечает честно, но глядя на кружки:

— Наверное. Я тоже думал, что… Все так странно. Все, что во мне тогда оставалось, — это страх. Я испугался его, когда он шел за мной. Испугался, когда догнал. И когда он был уже мертв — тоже боялся. Ждать там с ним наедине было невыносимо, мне казалось, что он в любой момент встанет и скажет, что это была смешная шутка, но теперь… И даже сейчас боюсь. Какой уж тут институт, если я даже в автобус сесть не смогу. А еще это чувство, что все понимают… Что мама догадалась, но продолжает играть, будто я болен. Что Саша догадался, что на меня не только напали, но и случилось что-то хуже…

— Он видела кровь?

— Нет.

— Ты ведь выбросил футболку? Или сжег, как идиот?

— Оставил, — Даня кивает куда-то в сторону балкона. — Потому что иногда мне начинает казаться, что ничего не было. Что я сам себе все придумал, я начинаю сам себя убеждать, что не сделал ничего плохого. Тогда я достаю ее, и меня снова пробирает… Я и так от этого убежал. Дальше нельзя, иначе для меня это станет нормой.

— Это улика, — вздыхает Игорь. — Я не говорю, что тебя прямо кто-то видел, или кто-то пойдет гулять в темный лес и решит, что мы зарыли там клад, но если что — футболка будет против тебя.

Даня молчит с таким видом, будто пытается решить в голове квадратное уравнение с тремя неизвестными, и Игорь сдается. Он и сам не верит в то, что Даню теперь найдут. Решив, что хватит на сегодня, к тому же лучше оставить Даню одного еще ненадолго, раз кончать с собой он не собирается, Игорь поднимается. И тогда, боясь не успеть, Даня выпаливает:

— Ты спал потом?

— Я пил потом, — честно отвечает Игорь. — Не знаю сколько, но я забывал и о том, как меня зовут, не то что… о случившемся. А ты не начинай. Никогда не пробовал и теперь сопьешься.

— Значит, тебе ничего и не снилось? — скорее для себя подтверждает, чем спрашивает Даня.

 

***

 

Вечером оказывается, что телевизор — тошнотворный атавизм. Там либо все слишком наигранное, либо так муторно от происходящего, что вместо приятного опустошения только желание выключить. И Игорь, которого с работы отпускали всего на один день, уходит спать раньше, чтобы проваляться в кровати несколько часов без сна.  
Черная вода больше не принимает его. Как только Игорь начинается засыпать, терять логику своих мыслей — его выталкивает. Собственное сердце кажется ему маленькой птичкой, что бьется в грудной клетке. Оно боится черной воды.  
И Игорь, устав от этого трепыхания, достает из груди свое маленькое сердце и гладит его, успокаивая. Вода, вязкая, как желе, засасывает его. И вот это уже не вода, это земля, ком за комом. И Игорь чувствует, что его закапывают — без гроба, кидая чернозем в лицо, как оскорбления.  
Он просыпается снова.

 

***

 

В обеденный перерыв он забирается на второй этаж цеха, под самую крышу, куда никто не ходит с тех пор, как запретили курить в здании. Сигнал здесь слабый, но все же есть, и ему удается дозвониться до Дани.

— Привет. Все еще болеешь? — дежурно начинает Игорь. Он звонит не для того, чтобы выяснить это или поддержать. Ему просто нужно подтверждение того, что Даня не отрекся от него, возьмет трубку.

— Сегодня — да, но завтра пойду в институт, — уже более привычным голосом отвечает Даня, и Игорю становится легче. Как будто его собственное душевное равновесие целиком зависит от того, как переживет свое преступление Даня.

— Похоже, тебе и правда уже лучше.

— Да, — соглашается трубка, и за этим «да» для Игоря вдруг открывается холод чернозема, и он знает, что дальше услышит что-то еще, чего знать не должен.

— Это был ужасный человек, — не обманув его ожиданий, почти ласково и спокойно произносит Даня. — Я сделал все правильно. Будь там не я, все было бы намного хуже.  
«Куда уж хуже?» — возвращаясь в раздевалку, где обычно обедала бригада, мрачно думает Игорь. Ему не хочется потакать Дане в этом мнении, но в то же время — оно может быть спасительным, дать силы идти дальше и помнить об этом, как о подвиге. На войне расстреливают ни за что раненных и связанных, и убийцам нужна какая-то идеология, чтобы не страдать от совершенного. Вот и Даня, пусть и живущий в мирное время, нашел, как побороть в себе совесть.  
Зря Игорь подозревал в нем самоубийцу. Такие, как Даня, не сдаются. Игорь знал, что фактически Даня сам себя отдал в детский дом в семь лет, добившись, чтобы учителя заметили, что его бьют дома. Сколько бы Игорь не дразнил его домашним ребенком, Даня таковым был только внешне, и никогда бы добровольно не принял позицию жертвы.  
Но быть жертвой — значит ли это испачкаться? Замарать себя этой ролью. Лучше ли было замарать себя клеймом убийцы? Наверняка пока Игорь забывался алкоголем, Даня обдумывал именно это и только после его визита пришел к своему выводу.

Самое жуткое, что и Игорь тоже предпочел бы, чтобы Даня был убийцей, чем оскверненной жертвой. Невозможно пройти жизнь чистеньким и нигде не запачкаться, и раз Игоря не было рядом, чтобы его спасти, он готов был и сам принять позицию, что все случилось как надо. А закопанный ими человек только небо коптил. Игорь, в принципе, думал так почти о всех окружавших его людях и, слушая разговоры в раздевалке, думал, что не стал бы жалеть никого из них. Даня — другой. Его чистота стоила убийства и отягощенной совести.

 

***

 

Когда привыкаешь к родному дому, знаешь его во всех деталях, любые изменения заметны с порога — так и Игорь, еще разуваясь у двери, по некоторым признакам понимает, что вернулся отец. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы идти в свою комнату, как обычно, отправляется на кухню.

— Мать жаловалась, снова запил, — вместо приветствия говорит отец, хотя и пожимает ему руку. Перед самим наполовину пустая бутылка водки и суп, больше похожий на мешанину всего, что под руку попало.

— Ну, запил и перестал. Подумаешь.

— Молодец, что перестал. Значит, не будешь? — кивает на бутылку отец. И Игорь, почти готовый согласится, понимает, что спьяну может сказать лишнего. Потому что все, что волнует его сейчас — это Даня и разделенный с ним грех.

— Нет, — отказывается он. — В выходные перебрал. Мутит еще.

Отец только пожимает плечами и, потеряв к сыну интерес, раз тот не составит ему компанию, возвращается к мешанине вместо супа и телевизору с сериалами.  
В комнате Игорь листает выпуск местных новостей, но о пропавшем человеке ничего не пишут, как и о неопознанных трупах в лесу. Кто-то ограбил квартиру, кто-то с голодухи вскрыл гараж и вытащил оттуда банки солений, и был пойман. Никто не ищет труп.  
Игорь часто смотрел документальные криминальные передачи, они были честнее фильмов о полицейских. За два дня он успел увериться, что Даню не найдут. Вчера, после работы, уже столько дней спустя, Игорь вызвался помыть машину, сказав матери — не хочет, спалиться перед отцом, что без спроса брал его машину. И вымыл в том числе и багажник.  
Как, наверное, пошатнулись моральные устои Дани, когда он понял, что за его преступлением не последует ареста. Потому и наказывал себя испачканной в крови футболкой.  
Ему кажется, что мир, прогнувшийся, испорченный, как резиновый встанет на место и снова будет казаться прежней рутиной, только с Даней у них будет общая тайна. Но мир на место становиться не хочет, и Игоря сделанное тяготит, кажется, даже больше, чем Даню. Тяготит так, как если бы они этого человека живьем зарыли. Будто убит он был из какого-то хулиганства. У Игоря своей идеологии на этот счет не выработалось, и в пятницу после работы он звонит Дане с предложением научить его пить.

— Зачем? — всерьез удивляется Даня. В отличие от мира, он, как резиновый, вернулся к прежней норме, ходит там в свой институт, пишет в конспектах теми же руками, что держали нож, и кошмаров, наверное, больше не видит.

— Ну как зачем, — Игорь прислоняется к стене раздевалки. Обычный разговор — предложить другу выпить в вечер пятницы. — Потому что только с тобой теперь пить и смогу, а ты не пьешь.

— И не пей, — так же серьезно, тошнотворно учительским тоном произносит Даня. От злости сводит зубы, он понимает — Игорю казалось, что Даня теперь должен ему. Не только за случившееся, но и за то, что после всего Игорь не отрекся и остался на его стороне. В его представлении так проповедовать мог прежний Даня, который был безвинным. Но Игорь уже слишком исправился, чтобы шантажировать его чем-то вроде фраз: «И как я должен теперь забывать, по-твоему?»

— С радостью, но моя насквозь прогнившая душонка жаждет компании на вечер пятницы.

— Хорошо, — снова без готовности, как бы нехотя соглашается Даня. — Только у меня есть дела после института. Давай совсем вечером.

— Без проблем.

Игорь все равно рад, будто хозяин, не желавший пускает его в дом, открыл дверь, не выдержав поскуливания.

— Ты где так наблатыкался баб снимать? — интересуется старший инженер, задержавшийся в дверях на этот разговор, и у Игоря пропадает настроение. Что и сказать — сам виноват, не должен был в раздевалке звонить, но нужно было знать, домой идти после работы или встретиться в городе.

— Я никого и не снимал, — почти раздраженно отвечает Игорь.

— А. Ну да. Раз не пить, то долго тебе еще придется джентльмена играть. Хотя ты языкастый стал, уговоришь.

Инженер выходит наконец, на прощание улыбнувшись, чтобы свести все к шутке. Игорь остается один, только теперь вспоминает, что до сих пор не переоделся.  
Он не считал себя моралистом, но ему никогда и в голову не приходило, что с Даней можно спать. Есть девушки, с которыми при желании на вечер можно договориться, созвониться, проблем с этим нет. Даня был не для этого. Слишком светлым, Игорь и сам боялся замарать его собой, своим вниманием. К тому же Даня был парнем, а Игорь выбил бы зубы тому, кто осмелился бы заподозрить его в гомосексуализме.

И при этом к Дане тянуло, даже теперь, тем более теперь. Инстинктивно, неотвратимо. Но Игорь совсем не знал, чем можно вместе с ним заниматься, не в лес же они поедут цветы на могилу положить и проверить, не раскопал ли кто их ямку.

 

***

 

Даня не звонит, не предупреждает, просто разом вдруг появляется на пороге его дома, и для Игоря, который собирался идти к нему сам, это настолько неожиданно, что он даже не открывает дверь, когда в нее звонят. Но из прихожей зовет отец:

— К тебе!

И голос его, немного озадаченный, заинтересованный, подсказывает, что пришел неожиданный для отца, привыкшего к людям другого сорта, гость. Игоря злит, что Даня явился сам, к тому же к нему домой. Ему кажется, что отец что-то не то подумает, или начнет свои расспросы мать.  
В их квартире убираются редко, и, увидев вышедшего из комнаты Игоря, Даня кивает, оставляет сумку на ботинках у порога и собирается пройти дальше, так и не разувшись. Игорю приходится остановить его, вскинув руку, грубовато приказав:

— Разувайся. Тут не свинарник.

И Даня смущается. А может, удивляется, что забыл разуться. Игоря и это злит, ведь в квартире Дани — идеальный порядок, с пола можно есть. Кажется, даже их кошка не линяет.

— Почему ты сюда пришел? — начинает Игорь, как только закрывает дверь в свою комнату. У него паранойя, ему кажется, что их тут же начнут подслушивать через тонкие стены панельного дома.

— Говорят, что у вас самый неблагополучный район в городе, — словно в задумчивости, отвечает Даня. — Но ничего… тихо, спокойно.

Выдохнув, Игорь садится на единственный в комнате стул — напротив компьютера, оставив гостю на выбор только заправленную кровать или замусоренный пол, покрытый стоптанным паласом.

— Тебе не хватило приключений, и ты решил пройтись по нашему району? Ну, знаешь, он может, и не безопасный, но места ж знать надо. Вот через двор круглосуточный, там…  
И тогда Игорь понимает, что Даня слушает его внимательно. До этого отрешенный и будто не здесь, он именно на этих словах меняется, выпрямляется осанка, и смотрит он уже не мимо, в глаза.

— Неважно, — предчувствуя что-то нехорошее, заканчивает Игорь.

— Почему нет? Мне ведь интересно, — Даня ковыряющий его взглядом, не отпускает.

— Зачем тебе это? Какой интерес? — Игорь улыбается, не слишком искренне, отвечает тоже прямым взглядом. — Разве ты не должен держаться подальше от этого?

Но Даня не реагирует. Всерьез подождав ответа и не получив его, он сам меняет тему:

— Ты говорил как-то, что твоя прошлая компания была… Не слишком воспитанной.

Игорь смеется, разрывая зрительный контакт, но Даня, не дожидаясь, когда тот замолкает, продолжает:

— Что именно вы делали?

Именно ковыряет душу его, неподатливую, как мороженое десертной ложкой. И холодок по позвоночнику от этого такой же.

— Ничего… Дрались, грабили.

Спроси кто другой — Игорь послал бы к черту. Но не Даню. Становится странно неприятно говорить с ним сидя, пока тот стоит у двери.

— И все? — Даня только чуть на бок голову опускает. — Как насчет девочек?

Слово «девочек» он произносит даже смешно, именно как воспитанный мальчик, который пытается передразнивать уличный жаргон, против воли Игорь снова улыбается, и от этого ответ получается более искренним даже:

— Не, у нас свои были. По подворотням никого не ловили. Ты это спросить хотел? Понимаешь…

— А если бы поймали? Случайно, — припечатывает Даня. Руки у него в карманах толстовки, до него по-прежнему добрых полтора метра. И снова этот неприятный холодок, возможно, от того, что Игорь и сам не хочет знать ответа на этот вопрос, не хочет думать об этом. Потому что сейчас он другой, сейчас он бы не сделал большую часть из того, что совершил тогда. Но врать Дане нельзя, потому что Даня почувствует.

— Понимаешь, — начинает Игорь, и поймавший его взгляд становится еще более цепким, поводок натягивается, — ты мне не поверишь, но даже у отбросов общества есть некий порог, за который они не переступят. Ну серьезно, Даня. Тебе вряд ли говорили, но вот в тюрьмах насильников не любят. Это — грань. Можно грабить, можно даже убивать, если нужно, но эту черту не переступать.

Игорь и сам не знает, врет он или нет, но сейчас, на прицеле этого взгляда, ему главное верить в то, что он говорит. И чтобы заставить Даню отвернуться, он заканчивает с улыбкой:

— За себя переживаешь? Мало ли с кем повелся.

И Даня правда отводит глаза, смотрит в пол и, не смущаясь этой грязи, садится у двери, на палас. Чтобы не думать о вопросе, Игорь размышляет о том, что чистый Даня, живущий в стерильной квартире, по идее, должен брезговать этой обстановкой.

— Я верю тебе, — произносит Даня, пока Игорь, поднявшись, подкатывает к нему компьютерное кресло.

— Лучше расскажи, зачем вечером пошел в опасный район и теперь жалуешься, что никого там не встретил. Уж извини, у нас не каждый день убивают и грабят, но я попрошу, чтобы к следующему твоему приходу подсуетились, только ты заранее звони.

Даня пересаживается в кресло, Игорь забирается на подоконник напротив. Он шутит, пытаясь скрыть волнение. В это время он лихорадочно перебирает свои проступки, думая, что из этого Даня не смог бы ему простить. Ведь один ему уже списан.

И Игорь упирается в то, что в детстве не казалось ему плохим. В картонную коробку с новорожденными котятами, которых нельзя оставить. В то время все котят топили или закапывали, и это было нормально. И Игорю с его друзьями отчего-то не было жаль, просто интересно, некая игра — закопать мяукающую коробку и прислушиваться, когда стихнут звуки. Сейчас это воспоминание в новом, изменившемся и повзрослевшем Игоре вызвало снова неприятный холодок, и стало понятно, что Даня простит ему сорванный с девчачьей шеи крестик, должен был простить избитого до полусмерти парня, но не этих новорожденных котят.

«Мама знает», — понимает Игорь так, будто он на суде, и сейчас сидящий напротив Даня спросит: «А давай позовем твою маму, может быть, она вспомнит что-нибудь о твоем детстве примечательного?» Хотя, конечно, бред, мать давно сама это забыла.

— Я думаю, что не просто так именно я оказался в том переулке. И не просто так именно у меня был нож, и я же вышел победителем, — признается Даня, будто не ему рассказывает, а книгу о себе пишет. Игорь хмурится, но не останавливает. — Я думаю, что я могу что-то изменить. Не просто сидеть дома и в криминальных сводках читать, что кого-то снова убили, а изменить… Я мог бы…

Стены обрастают ушами, обрастают и пол, потолок и даже окно за спиной Игоря, он прерывает, испугавшись этих ушей:

— Если будет хотя бы двое или кто-то… Кого нельзя застать врасплох — это плохо кончится. Ты не сильный, Даня. Тебе повезло, потому что от тебя не ожидали защиты. Ты выглядишь как жертва. Они же не знают того, что знаю я. Но так везет только раз, с этим играть нельзя. Поверь мне, твой же нож может оказаться у тебя в животе, если ты будешь нарываться.

— Ты не понимаешь, — констатирует Даня, и на лице его разочарование от этого. Потому что Игорь, единственный, которому это все можно рассказать, — и не понимает. — Это не так. Он был сильнее и выше. На его стороне было все. Но у меня получилось, потому что я избран. Я выгляжу как жертва, как слабый, но я могу…

— Снова пройти все это? — опять обрывает Игорь, пытаясь фильтровать его слова. Прокручивает их диалог тут же в голове, в попытке понять, можно ли в нем найти что-то, чтобы их обвинить или заподозрить. Как можно оправдать брошенные так легкомысленно фразы?  
Но Даня понимает, смыкает губы и кивает медленно, как бы соглашаясь:

— Не хочу… И тебя заставлять не хочу.

— Вот видишь. Потому что если что-то с тобой случится — я не смогу оставить это так. И меня посадят за то, что я сделаю. Понимаешь?  
Даня кивает снова, но в этом движении нет ничего похожего на раскаяние, как нашкодивший школьник, который делает перед учителем вид, что виноват, только чтобы от него отстали наконец. Но Игорь не хочет оставлять все как есть:

— Не заставляй меня бояться за тебя. Ты же не любишь доставлять людям проблемы. Что, если не получится? Нож в кармане толстовки еще не делает тебя супергероем, Даня.

— Игорь, мы просто друзья. Что значит — бояться за меня? Какая разница, если что-то случится со мной?

— Ну да. А вот мама твоя наверняка с ума сойдет. Если тебя посадят, она будет тебя навещать, это да… Но если тебя убьют, как думаешь, что случится с ней?  
На этот раз реакция есть, и, хотя прием нечестный, до Дани начинает доходить. Даня и сам знает, что мама ему не родная, потому что из детского дома его забрали уже в сознательном возрасте. Ради нее Даня становился идеальным, на этой привязанности можно было играть, когда не оставалось другого выхода.

— Подумай над этим дома. Желательно когда будешь ей отчитываться, как прошел день… Давай провожу, а то правда попрешься снова какими-нибудь гаражами.  
Взгляд Дани меняется опять, когда он ловит в фокус собеседника, отказавшись:

— Не надо меня провожать.  
В этом нет какой-то самостоятельности или «Время раннее, что может случиться?». В этом нет и желания не доставлять неудобств. Игорь не знает, что говорить, понимая, что во взгляде скорее недоверие. Даня подозревает его.

— Что за бред? — криво усмехнувшись, спрашивает Игорь. — Мы в моей квартире и в моей комнате. А ты боишься идти со мной на темную улицу?

— Я не боюсь, — нервно отзывается Даня, поднимается со стула. — К тому же в соседней комнате твои родители. Поэтому…

— Даня, у меня такие родители, что им будет насрать, что тут происходит. Если ты думал, что я быдло без моральных принципов, то почему стал общаться со мной? Ты же говорил, что разглядел во мне какое-то зерно. А теперь ты не боишься незнакомцев на темной улице, но боишься меня.

— Это вопрос доверия, — уже спокойнее произносит Даня, взявшись за ручку двери. — Как бы объяснить… Чаще всего больно нам делают именно те люди, которых мы хорошо знаем. Нападения на улице — редкость. Именно те, кому мы позволяем к нам приблизиться, и решают, что вправе ударить или убить. Особенно те, которые думает, что мы принадлежим им.

Игорь понимает, что Даня говорит сейчас не столько о нем, сколько о своем отце, который до сих пор где-то жив, о своей биологической матери, закрывавшей на все глаза. Единственное, что мог сделать Даня тогда, чтобы выжить, — это отобрать у них право на себя, а теперь пытается лишить его же Игоря, который этого не заслуживает.

— Погоди, — окликает он, хватает с кровати свою толстовку. — Мы вернулись к тому же, с чего начинали… Раз за два года я ничего тебе не сделал — какой смысл делать что-то сейчас?

— Отношения — бомба замедленного действия. Я говорю не только про романтические отношения, Игорь. Обычно либо динамит отсыреет, либо рванет.

— Мы в институтах не обучались, и вообще тупое быдло, привыкшее провожать баб до остановки, — Игорь сам открывает дверь, сам же выталкивает Даню в темный коридор квартиры.

— Я не баба, — возмущенно сопит Даня.

— Мне ума не хватит найти разницу, пошли уже, — снова подталкивает его Игорь.

 

***

 

Игорь настолько злится, что пару дней, до понедельника, удерживается от того, чтобы звонить Дане и издевательски спрашивать, много ли маньяков тот поймал на свою задницу. Игорю кажется, что он вдруг взял на себя роль папы Дани, и если не имеет на него никаких планов, то и нечего так с ним носиться. Ни ради кого из друзей Игорь не стал бы так беспокоиться.

Друзья, легкие на помине, встречаются ему вечером в воскресенье, и Игорь, который раньше прошел бы только поздоровавшись, теперь, назло то ли себе, то ли такому правильному Дане, останавливается поболтать.

— Макса давно не видно, — припоминает Игорь. Именно потому, что Максим — тот самый, что в детстве закапывал вместе с ним пищащую коробку, а в более взрослом возрасте с разбега прыгнул на уже поверженного человека.

— Ну да, — кивает Серега, у которого щетина на щеках длиннее волос на голове. — Не слышал? Помнишь парнишу, которого он на полгода в больницу отправил? Друзья того мозгляка его нашли. Парень через полгода вышел, а Максу голову проломили. Не добили, но память отшибло. Ему и инвалидность оформили уже.

— А тех ребят вы не нашли? — спрашивает Игорь больше для себя. У того, кого они закопали, тоже могут быть свои друзья, которые ищут пропавшего наряду с полицией. Но люди, которые могли защитить со спины в драке, улыбаются снова, на этот раз отвечает с той же мерзкой улыбкой Димыч, которого узнал не сразу, потому что два года назад нос у него не был сломан:

— А мы че, дураки, что ли, за Макса впрягаться? Тебе надо, ты можешь сходить отловить, раз тебе Макс был так дорог.  
Игорь дежурно дает ему локтем в бок, уже после опоминается, что за два года все могло поменяться, и сейчас ему уже могут нос разбить за такое панибратство, но Димыч только ржет.

Они живут в этом дворе, вечером Даня мог наткнуться на них, они могли потребовать у него телефон или деньги, и тогда ему с Даней пришлось бы закапывать уже этих ребят. Игорь отчего-то не сомневается, что трезвый и рассудительный Даня, прошедший-таки закалку детским домом, свалил бы двоих пропитых за пять-шесть лет парней, не ожидавших отпора.

Игорю кажется, что Макса нагнал какой-то рок. Лежать с проломленной головой и не помнить, за что тебе это. Может, и у него был третий грех, которого не спишут.  
Для самого Игоря было странно не верить в Бога и препарировать для себя понятие греха. Если веришь, то все просто — ты раскаялся и тебя простили. Будь так, Игорь уже был бы чист, но ему не нужно было легких путей. За все свои проступки он хотел отвечать не перед той грозной компанией избитого парня, не перед родителями, подарившими девушке золотой крестик, который Игорь тогда сорвал и который был с компанией в тот же вечер пропит. И уж конечно не перед собственной давно мертвой кошкой. Игорь должен был отвечать перед Даней и раз за разом спрашивать: «Достоин ли я?»

Понятие греха было столь же широким, как спектр света через призму. Какие-то были кроваво-красными, непростительными. Какие-то, напротив, могли быть стерты и забыты со временем. Даже убийство раскладывалось на несколько цветов, и Игорь уже определился для себя, что совершенное Даней — со временем либо сотрется, либо сожрет его самого. Единожды оступившись, Даня не стал для него таким же прогнившим, как его бывшие друзья, творившие что вздумается ради веселья, а не защиты. Но Даня, испачкавший только руки, а не себя самого, стал теперь чуть ближе к Игорю. Даже не на ступень, на целый лестничный пролет упавший со своего пьедестала почти что Бога.

===

Даня сам звонит ему в понедельник, уже вечером. И хотя на часах всего лишь начало седьмого, вечерние звонки от Дани пугают настолько, что Игорь готов снова хвататься за лопаты и угонять у отца машину.

— Он тут, — шепчет Даня, и из персонажа криминального фильма по НТВ Игорь становится героем каких-нибудь «Секретных материалов».

— Кто? — приняв тон взрослого, которому ребенок жалуется на чудовище под кроватью, спрашивает Игорь.

— Ты знаешь кто. Я видел его около института. Ты ведь свободен? Ты сможешь за мной подъехать?

— Без проблем. Но если что — это странный способ звать меня на свидание. Мог бы просто пригласить.  
Наверное, Игорь шутил бы даже если привидевшееся Дане оказалось правдой и около института ошивался полуразложившийся зомби.

 

***

 

Институт находится всего в пяти минутах от главной площади города, буквально через пару домов, но при этом место тоже невероятно пустынное, где кроме института только ряд частных домиков за высокими заборами, заправка, а дальше голое поле. Вечером, наверное, довольно жутковатое зрелище, неудивительно, что Дане что-то там почудилось.  
Во всех окнах самого института еще горит свет, идут занятия у вечерних курсов, но на проходной только охранник. Игорю приходится позвонить, и Даня осторожно выглядывает из дверей главного корпуса, чтобы убедиться, что кроме все того же охранника и Игоря вокруг никого нет. На ходу застегивая ветровку, он выбегает к другу так, будто тот стоит в меловом круге от нечисти.

— Ты прекращай так делать, а то у меня ощущение, что я превращаюсь в твоего папочку, — ругается в шутку Игорь, но Даня насупливается. — Ах да… Извини. Я забыл.  
Если «мама» сейчас для Дани означает добрую и заботливую женщину, что ждет дома, то отец у него был только один, и от него остались не самые приятные воспоминания.

— Я буду хорошим папочкой, — на всякий случай прибавляет Игорь и получает по-детски безболезненный удар в бок. — Ладно, уговорил. Рассказывай, кого ты там видел, что он оказался страшнее меня.

— Ты знаешь, кого я видел.

— И знаю, что этого не могло быть. Мы оба это знаем, да? Так ведь, Даня? Не пугай меня, ты и так заполошный в последнее время какой-то, а тут еще и мертвых видеть стал.

— Хочешь сказать, что я схожу с ума на почве собственного чувства вины?

— Так, мне казалось, что ты на инженерном учишься, а не психологическом. Что-то там связанное с роботами. Ты должен был сказать, что у тебя микросхемы полетели, отвечающие за то, чтобы видеть мертвых.

— Знаешь, терпеть в тебе это не могу… Ты начинаешь шутить, как только нервничаешь.

— Уж лучше так. Прости, но я атеист. Если уж в Бога не верить, то с чего верить в вампиров и зомби?

— Но ведь мы не проверили… Вдруг мы закопали его еще живым?

— Ну да, а могли бы столько денег получить, показав науке человека, который выжил с дырой в горле… Давай не будем обсуждать это так громко и на улице, хорошо?

«Никакого чувства самосохранения, — раздраженно думает Игорь. А ведь они уже идут через дворы, где еще попадаются люди. — По гаражам поздним вечером ходить, на улице говорить об убийстве, единственную улику оставлять себе на память».

— Почему ты решил, что это был он? У него было зашито горло? Он стоял весь с ног до головы в земле? Или держал в руках тот цветок, что ты ему на холмик посадил? — Игорь продолжает негромко, на всякий случай посматривая по сторонам и прислушиваясь, не идет ли кто сзади.

— Нет, — отвечает насупившийся Даня.

— Как он выглядел?

— Как… Человек. Просто стоял напротив проходных и…

— Нет, Даня. Я имею ввиду того человека. Ну. Т о г о. Там было темно, а потом совсем не до того. И ты так хорошо его запомнил? Как он выглядел, давай как бы ты составляешь его портрет, по которому его потом менты искать будут. Итак, потерпевший, какой нос у него был? Большой, крупный? Вздернутый или картошкой? Как у меня или как у того мужика на остановке?  
Даня молчит, но не потому, что обижается. Игорь, похоже, угадал, и он правда не помнит.  
Больше всего Игорь хочет сказать, что Дане надо к психиатру, но ведь доктор тоже спросит, что же с ним случилось такое жуткое, что у него настолько поехала крыша.

— Не скучно с тобой, — добавляет Игорь, вздохнув.

— Не смешно, — обидевшись, отзывается Даня, но послушно идет рядом, все же с опаской смотрит по сторонам. Игорь бы не удивился, укажи Даня сейчас на любого подходящего по комплекции и заяви, что именно этого человека они тогда и закапывали. — У меня ощущение… Что я не здешний. Кажется, все люди мыслят как-то по-другому, а я забыл, как правильно мыслить… Не смешно, Игорь.

— Слышь че, — отзывается он и, улыбнувшись, прибавляет:

— Я с тобой. Смотри, хоть я и шучу, я прибежал тебя провожать. Я могу быть твоим якорем с этим миром. Не так много времени прошло, тебе главное сейчас закрепиться тут, а дальше все вернется на свои места.

И вместо благодарности или признательности получает:

— Ты меня клеишь?

— Ты слишком много о себе думаешь, — быстро отвечает Игорь, но настроение у него портится, пропадает улыбка. — В мире достаточно хорошеньких девушек, и ты не в их числе. Я так же могу сказать, что ты меня пытаешься окрутить — такой весь слабый, видит призраков и до дома его просит проводить.

— И труп вместе с ним закопать, — говорит Даня в полный голос как раз, когда мимо них проходят другие люди, и Игоря передергивает от такой беспечности. Он смеется, будто это была шутка, но, утягивает Даню в один из переулков, когда вокруг нет свидетелей. И уже там, глядя в лицо, яростным шепотом выговаривает:

— Ты, блин, совсем рехнулся?! Если нас кто-то и выдаст, то это ты.

— Думаешь, я опасен и лучше убить меня, пока во мне не проснулась совесть и я сам себя не сдал? — Даня пытается снова выйти на светлую улицу, но Игорь, чтобы дать понять, что разговор не окончен, хватает его за запястье и тащит обратно в проулок. Даня при этом сопротивляется так, будто боится в там же и остаться, хотя и не кричит.

— Нет, не думаю, — шепотом продолжает Игорь, придавив его к стене, обшарпанной и грязной. Весь этот чертов мир грязный, и мерзость его теперь проникает и в Даню, который до семнадцати смог остаться чистым. — Я думаю, что ты, придурок, настолько правильный, что тебе будут пальцы ломать, а ты все равно станешь говорить, что сделал все один. В лес его на плечах унес, а после этого ямку вырыл и закопал. Только когда пальцы кончатся, ломать они начнут тебя.

Это что-то вроде крещения, когда опускают ребенка в воду. Игорь так же, с головой, опускает Даню в реальность. Нет справедливости, потому что ее оберегают такие же люди, как сам Игорь, для которых это — рутина, а Даня — не то чтобы не Бог, даже не человек. Конечно, они решат, что такого проще расколоть силой.

И тогда Даня перестает сопротивляться и пытаться выбраться на свет. Темнота и грязь этого вонючего переулка засасывают его, и Игорь, не видя его лица и испугавшись того, что не знает, какую вызвал реакцию, сам тащит Даню на свет уличных фонарей.

Но, снова омывшись этим светом, Даня возвращается в норму, и увидеть то выражение лица, что было у него в переулке, не удается.

— Ты скорее сядешь сам, чем позволишь посадить меня, — делится выводом притихший Даня. — И это ненормально.

Это и правда ненормально, и ночью Игорь не может уснуть. Сердце его — всполошенная птица. Оно покрывается паутиной, бьется медленнее, но потом отряхивается и снова бьется в прутья клетки. Игорь думал, что все в порядке. Он слишком привык к насилию на экране, и когда сам стал пособником убийцы, а человек, от которого он ждал этого меньше всего — преступником, Игорь не запаниковал. Он каждый день видел это по телевизору и привык, перестал воспринимать как реальность. Убийство стало нормой, и когда убивают так много людей, то где-то среди этого моря крови теряется ценность человеческой жизни. Хуже, чем на войне.

Нет, не стоило во всем винить телевизор. Потому что и в средние века казни собирали на площадях толпы народа. Это что-то в человеческой природе, с детства привыкающей к смерти и убийству. Когда с возрастом уже нет разницы, закопать новорожденных котят, которые будут мучиться, оставь ты их жить, или закопать убитого человека.  
Когда в очередной раз сердце стряхивает с себя паутину, Игорь понимает, что основная причина его бессонницы не в этом. Перед ним открывается другой спектр, который он видел в кабинете физики. Этот спектр — звуковой. Есть звуки, доступные человеку, и есть те, что не слышны ему. Но эта схема — не звук, хотя и создана наподобие. Эта схема — любовь. То, что зовут одним словом, тоже имеет разные оттенки и децибелы. Какая-то из них не доступна другим людям, какая-то, напротив, воспринимаема всеми. И среди этого спектра Игорь находит и себя. Любовь, о существовании которой он и не догадывался, пока не вспомнил эту схему. Любовь, которая выше земного, секс в которой лишь принижает ее. Даня не принадлежит никому, потому что Даня — его. Игорь сорвался ночью на машине, прихватив лопаты, помог ему и до сих пор не отрекся, держится за него. Игорь привык всю любовь мерить одним: хочу я трахнуть этого человека или нет? Даню он не хотел, но в то же время не собирался им ни с кем делиться. И убийство, и это безумие было даже на руку, это связывало их. Крепче, чем секс.

И чувство это для Игоря было подобно нереальному, спустившемуся к нему вечером в комнату инопланетянину. И он никому не смог бы доказать, что так можно, потому что только вчера и сам в это не верил, не знал, что ему доступна для восприятия и эта часть таблицы.

И поняв, Игорь пугается сам себя и того, что бы он сделал, если бы Даня вдруг решил, что может быть чужим, не его. Что может отдать права на себя другой девушке.  
Игорь хуже, чем религиозный фанатик, потому что те несут Бога своего в массы и не принимают тех, кто не принял их Бога. Игорь же своего спрятал от всех и оставил только для себя. Никто и никогда не смог бы полюбить Даню такой любовью, потому что другие люди глухи, они не способны на чувства из этой части таблицы.

Игорь, поднимаясь по прибранному и чистому подъезду Дани, думает, что видеться каждый день уже входит в привычку, и раз вчера он обнаружил в себе такой опасный нарыв, не проще ли свести общение с Даней к минимуму? Но он не может, это уже как наркотик. Игорь — дерево, а Даня — его почва. Игорь не умрет физически, если они не увидятся, но все же лучше не проверять.

Когда дверь открывает мама Дани, Игорь поздно понимает, что тот не может еще быть дома. Рабочий день у Игоря, начинающийся с семи утра, заканчивается раньше пар в институте. И Игорь замирает, будто хулиган, пытавшийся подсунуть собачье дерьмо на порог и застигнутый на месте преступления. Только этим самым собачьим дерьмом был он сам.  
— Я вас знаю, — видя его растерянность, произносит женщина. Хотя она дома, на ней не дешевый халат или запятнанная рубашка и не ночная сорочка. Просто более удобное платье. В квартире какое-то полузнакомое, особое тепло готовящейся вкусной еды. Мама Игоря полноватая и неопрятная, у матери Дани, видимо, есть макияж для работы и улицы и есть чуть подкрашенные дома губы и глаза.

— Но он не предупреждал, что вы придете, — продолжает женщина.

— Я могу зайти позже. Он сказал, что скоро вернется, когда я звонил…

— С ним бывает. Он теряется во времени. Его скоро — это часа через полтора-два. Проходите пока.

Разница между их родителями, обстановкой, между ними самими невероятна. Как будто они два растения, одно из которых появилось в глухом лесу, а другое отправится за пределы своей оранжереи только когда его сорвут в подарок. Но вот оранжерея разрушена штормом, и два таких разных существа не просто познакомились, а стали общаться и так изменили друг друга.

Проходя в прихожую, Игорь и сам думает о том, как повлиял на Даню он. И холодеет от ответа: он дал Дане нож, чтобы тот мог защититься, когда Игоря нет рядом. Он толкнул Даню к преступлению.

Игорь и себя не считал достойным того, чтобы осквернить Даню чувством или физической тягой. Есть девушки, с которыми можно спать, и у Игоря даже были записаны номера некоторых. А есть Даня, и если нужен секс — то лучше с теми, кто записан, потому что, перестав быть чистым, Даня потеряет почти всю свою богоподобность.

— Садитесь. Я сделаю чай. Ужин еще не готов, надеюсь, что вы присоединитесь к нам, так что ничего к чаю предлагать не буду, чтобы не перебить аппетит.

С Даней было просто. Он не морщился от мата, он знал, кто Игорь и откуда явился, и что покуролесить за свою жизнь успел, но все прощал ему за стремление исправиться. Даня, в сущности, никогда и не требовал от Игоря, чтобы тот менялся, но именно когда Игорь изменился, они смогли стать друзьями. Тому Игорю, что сплевывал на пол шелуху от семечек и упивался своей силой, Даня не стал бы звонить с просьбой приехать и помочь с трупом.

Его мама другая. Рядом с ней Игорю стыдно не только за то, кем он был, но за то, чем он является сейчас.

— Садитесь, я же вас не просто так позвала. Вы ведь близкий друг Богдана? Я хотела кое-что спросить насчет него.

Сначала Игорю кажется, что чай недостаточно заварен, но при пристальном внимании оказывается, что он зеленый. Чай он предпочитает изучать, чтобы не смотреть в глаза женщине.

— Простите, вы не привыкли к зеленому, — спохватывается она. — Гости Бодана обычно девочки, они, знаете, все помешаны на зеленом чае. Вроде он улучшает что-то, но я в подробности не вдавалась.

Осознав, что женщине тоже неловко, и его молчание усугубляет это, Игорь начинает разговор сам:  
— Что вы хотели узнать?

— Меня зовут Галина Николаевна, вам так будет проще, чем называть меня «мама Богдана», ведь так? — она улыбается, и Игорь чувствует себя так, будто царская особа дала ему разрешение сесть в ее присутствии.

— Да. Спасибо. Я Игорь. Это лучше, чем называть меня просто другом Богдана, да?  
Галина Николаевна смеется, сдержанно и так же вежливо, и Игорь снова чувствует, как стало легче дышать. По сути, все, что их двоих объединяет — это Даня.  
— Так и думала, что вы его друг. Он часто о вас говорит. Особенно в последнее время.

У Игоря снова нехорошее предчувствие. Будто сейчас скажут: «Не думаю, что мой сын гей, во всяком случае, мне бы не хотелось этого, так что не могли бы вы больше не появляться в нашем доме?». Но все еще хуже.

— Вам не кажется, что Богдан ведет себя слишком странно в последнее время? — спрашивает она, и Игорь будто вместе с чаем глотает собственный язык. — Вы ведь часто с ним общаетесь?.. Он стал каким-то… Это сложно описать, и мне самой кажется, а нормальна ли я, если такому придаю значение. Он вроде бы и более щепетилен в некоторых вещах, а в то же время… Как будто его два, понимаете? И один жуткий аккуратист, а другой — неряшлив. Ему снятся кошмары, но он не хочет о них говорить. И в то же время, когда мы завтракаем вместе, он говорит, что чувствует себя как не здешний. Он недавно притворялся, что заболел, и я подыграла, но я вижу, что ему просто не хотелось идти в институт. Он будто на льдине, которая все дальше уплывает от других людей, и я боюсь, что и я сама стою на берегу с другими, от которого он отдаляется.

Вместе с ее словами в ушах Игоря нарастает шум, будто где-то негромко звонит телефон, и в то же время он понимает, что это — не реально. Это — отзвук его беснующегося сердца, потому что с минуты на минуту она спросит, не случилось ли чего с ее сыном, и Игорю придется выворачиваться и врать, а он еще не придумал, что скажет, что вообще может сказать. Не обсудил это с Даней.

— Богдан говорил, что вы знаете — он из детского дома. Дело в том, что я видела бумаги… Его отец был не совсем нормален. Когда его родителей лишили прав, был поставлен диагноз. Он был уверен, что Богдан — не его сын, не хотел растить чужого ребенка, но вместо того, чтобы сразу отдать его в детский дом, продолжал издеваться. И я рада, что сейчас Богдан живет у меня, он замечательный мальчик, но… Я плохо разбираюсь в психиатрии. Но, кажется, есть шанс, что и у Богдана тот же диагноз.

Игорь чувствует себя так, будто его в бетономешалке прокрутили. И страх разоблачения мешается в нем с осознанием, что вместо этого ему сказали что-то новое, чего он, по сути, знать не хотел, потому что проще было думать, что Даня — просто не такой, как все. А теперь получалось, что у этого «не такой, как все» еще и диагноз прописан. Игорь не хочет играть по этим правилам. Выпрямившись и зачем-то начав со фразы:

— Прекрасный чай, — хотя и не отпил ни разу из чашки, он продолжает, пытаясь казаться человеком не только просвещенным, но еще и докторскую по психиатрии защитившим:  
— Слушайте, у Богдана было сложное детство. После такого невозможно остаться нормальным. Мы оба это с вами понимаем. К тому же этого нельзя отрицать — он сын своего отца, и от родителей, насколько я знаю, его только в семь отняли. Но… серьезно, как думаете, будет он бить своего сына, когда у него будет сын? Он — не его отец, это же ясно. То, что у него какие-то там закидоны… — Игорь спотыкается, перефразирует:

— …отклонения, еще ничего не значит. Он выбрался оттуда, и вырос, конечно, не без вашей помощи, прекрасным человеком. Серьезно, я его единственного такого хорошего знаю, он же у вас в приюте для животных волонтерит?.. Помогает. И я знаю, я же его друг, что это не потому, что он хочет казаться другим лучше, чем его отец. Это потому, что он любит животных. Честное слово, иногда мне кажется, что даже больше, чем людей.

И спотыкается окончательно, застыв. И перед глазами снова, отчетливо и ярко — картонная черная коробка из-под обуви. Будто то, что прожило меньше дня, еще не живое. Будто закопать тех, кто в будущем будет только страдать от бездомной бесприютной жизни, не дав им и шанса — гуманизм. Даня никогда не простит ему этого, именно потому, что Даня из пипетки в этом приюте выкармливает выброшенных котят. Именно потому, что Даня их все-таки пристраивает в хорошие или не очень руки.

И именно потому, что сам Даня — такой же котенок, которого не считали живым или достойным жизни, который смог назло всем, назло агрессивному отцу и безразличной к его боли матери вырасти.  
И Игорь не оборачиваясь чувствует, что открывается дверь на кухню, хотя до этого в жаре своего монолога не слышал замка входной.  
— Вы обо мне, — утверждает Даня. — Ты как-то рано.  
— Я до тебя больше часа добирался. И часа два назад звонил, а ты говорил, что уже скоро будешь дома, — так же не оборачиваясь произносит Игорь. Даже в глаза смотреть боится, будто Даня существо настолько совершенное, что прочитает в его лице всколыхнувшееся воспоминание.

— Поэтому вы решили немного поговорить обо мне, — кивает Даня и выходит из кухни, чтобы переодеться в домашнее. Комната Дани — дальняя от кухни. И, дождавшись негромкого хлопка двери, Галина Николаевна шепотом удивленно спрашивает:  
— Ты что… Боишься? Его?..  
— Мне просто неудобно, что мы и правда говорили о Богдане без него, — улыбается Игорь, после этого глотнув горячий чай, как водку — почти залпом.

Это даже не вечер пятницы. Середина недели и середина ночи, когда в половине шестого нужно вставать на работу. Звонок телефона настолько оглушителен, что Игорю кажется, будто он разбудит весь дом. Но еще более оглушительна тишина в трубке, когда на дисплее высвечивается: «Богдан», и идет вхолостую время разговора. На секунду Игорю даже кажется, что он мертв, а Даня звонит сказать ему что-то, что не успел, и не может докричаться.

— Ты не мог сделать этого снова… Не мог, — просит у тишины Игорь. — Давай, я подскажу. Просто во сне случайно нажал вызов, потому что телефон лежал у подушки… Все в порядке ведь? Или тебе страшно, и ты решил позвонить. Я не буду ругаться, правда.

— Хорошо, — рождается в тишине, и Игорь снова чувствует себя живым. — Хорошо, допустим, ты прав… Но я не справлюсь один с трупами.

Мир рушится. Все шесть верхних этажей — на голову Игоря, небо туда же. И пола, земли нет, падать больше некуда. 

Игорь тихо вытаскивает ключи от гаража и машины из тумбочки у входной двери и так же тихо уходит.

 

На этот раз двое. Если бы они оставляли трупы полиции, та нашла бы похожее с прошлым убитым. У парня лет тридцати та же рана в горле, у второго кроме этого еще в животе.  
— Ты добивал? — внутренне холодея, констатирует Игорь. — Ты, чтоб тебя черти драли, его добивал?..

— Он мучился, — как само собой разумеющееся объясняет Даня. Как мама в детстве: «Котята будут мучиться».

— Что насчет животных в твоем питомнике?.. Их ты не добиваешь… — начинает Игорь, но Даня говорит только:

 

— Это другое.  
И тут же пытается сам оттащить к багажнику один из трупов. Словно со второго раза для него это уже стало привычным. Игорь же не может больше притворяться, что это просто игра или кино. Его трясет так, как не трясло даже в первых мальчишеских драках. И в то же время для него Даня — ведущий, который знает, как нужно поступать, чтобы все закончилось хорошо. Но одно плохо — раз это случилось во второй раз, то будет и третий. В конце концов, сам Игорь может стать следующим, потому что знает слишком много.  
Нервы снова сдают уже тогда, когда Даня говорит, что могила достаточно глубокая. Игорь, опустив лопату, жалко, глухо спрашивает:

— За что?

— Они первыми напали, я защищался.

— Двух недель не прошло, Даня…

— Выбирайся из ямы, — уже сверху зовет Даня. — Мне нужно вернуться домой до утра. Да и тебе на работу. Не задерживай.  
Игорь швыряет лопату на дно ямы и, выбравшись, уже уверенней от захлестнувшей его злобы кричит:

— Ты думаешь, что это просто?! Ночью трупы закапывать, а днем на работу с чистой совестью? Ты железный, что ли, твою мать?! У тебя вот с нервами все нормально?! Почему ты спокоен?!  
Даня стоит у открытого багажника, оборачивается и смотрит так, как если бы и правда не понимал, о чем тут можно толковать, ведь не в первый же раз.

— Я не был спокоен. Я испугался, когда они пытались напасть на меня. Но сейчас они мертвы и никому больше не сделают больно. Я спокоен.

— Хрена ты делал ночью на улице, Богдан, когда они пытались на тебя напасть?!

— Разве не ясно? — снова удивляется Даня. — Исполнял свое предназначение.

Слишком темно, чтобы увидеть его глаза, к тому же из света у них только включенные фары. И все же Игорь уверен, что эти глаза, пусть и придуманные им, будут видеться ему в кошмарах. Не ночь, не три теперь трупа, а именно взгляд Дани, уверенного, что убивать людей — его предназначение.  
Игорь не хочет спать на работе, хотя обычно зевает во время смены, особенно к концу. Не задремывает в обед. Он вообще необычайно собран и в то же время будто где-то не тут. Даже посторонние с работы спрашивают, не случилось ли у него чего-то, но Игорь улыбается и отрицательно качает головой. Он заперт внутри себя и никому не может рассказать.  
Дома отец устраивает скандал, обнаружив, что Игорь брал его машину без спроса. Взять машину не так страшно, как нанести в нее грязь — в салоне земля. «Картошку копал, что ли?!» — кричит отец. Игорь так же отрешенно просит прощения и уходит в комнату. Там, не переодеваясь, ложится в кровать, пока за дверью ругаются родители. Мать — на его стороне, отец — на стороне своей поруганной машины.

Игорь заворачивается в одеяло и зовет Аида с его мягкой постелью и черной водой, но вокруг пустыня. Он не может уснуть, он не достоин даже этого.

У него ощущение, будто он не Даню вчера обратно возвращал, а что-то жуткое. Он верил тому Дане, которого трясло, когда ему пришлось из самозащиты убить человека. И не верил этому, рассудительно-спокойному, воспринимающему убийство как норму. Даню не волновало даже то, что их могут поймать. Словно прошлого Дани не было больше.  
Если его мама права, то болезнь, передавшаяся ему от отца, отнимала теперь у Игоря его чистого, богоподобного Даню. Полностью подменила его на что-то отталкивающее, от которого был холодок по коже.

Наверняка его отец, тот сумасшедший монстр, обрадовался бы, обнаружив, что сын все-таки его, иначе откуда взяться болезни. А впрочем, Игорь ничего в этом не понимает и уже почти верит, что и в тот, первый раз Дане просто нужна была машина, и он разыграл свой испуг. Выпав из реальности после ночного звонка, Игорь так и не вернулся в нее. Ему кажется, что и он сам сходит с ума. И это было бы неплохо, если бы в этом безумии он смог остаться с Даней, на его стороне, верить в его святое предназначение избавлять мир от мрази. Но Игорь не мог, он достиг той точки, в которой оказывался достоин Дани, и обнаружил, что тот уже пал, уже не достоин сам себя прошлого.  
Черная вода сна захлестывает его как благословение, с головой.

Уже в конце недели, когда Игорь возвращается с работы, отец, сидящий перед телевизором на кухне, кричит ему:

— Друг твой снова заходил.

— Который? — без интереса спрашивает Игорь. Не то чтобы у него было много друзей, но все, кто знает его адрес, для отца вроде как уже друзья сына.

— Который беспардонный. Я ему говорю, что тебя нет дома, а он прется к тебе в комнату! В уличной обуви! Он как, нормален? Надеюсь, ты не должен ему денег.  
Игорь не бежит искать Даню, но и в комнату не идет. Даже обувь не снимает, не зная, что ему делать сейчас.

— Давно заходил? — пытаясь казаться спокойным, спрашивает Игорь. На упоминание о Дане он реагирует так, будто конкретно тот ему сделал плохо. Игорь чувствует, как трясутся руки, как покрывается испариной лоб.

— Да не то чтобы… С час назад.

Вместо того, чтобы позвонить, чтобы в конце концов разуться и пройти куда угодно — к компьютеру или к холодильнику, чтобы просто забить на этот визит, Игорь, не отпускавший ручку входной двери, поворачивает ее, открывая. Ему кажется, что он сам себя выталкивает на улицу, потому что он не хочет туда идти и искать кого-то. Но в то же время он не представляет, что будет делать, если останется тут, в квартире. Он не спрячется, если завернется в одеяло и закроется на ключ.

Еще только пятый час дня, и на улице светло. Игорь чувствует даже некоторое удовольствие от того, что именно нашел Даню. Не спрашивал, где искать или куда тот ушел, а просто прошел два соседних двора в направлении района Дани по той дороге, которой тот обычно ходил, и нашел Даню на качелях в третьем дворе.

Людей тут практически нет, и все же Даня не сразу осознает, что перед ним стоит кто-то. И когда он поднимает взгляд, Игорю снова кажется, что все это — игра в раскаянье для него, и вовсе Дане не стыдно смотреть ему в глаза.

— Ну что?! — первым не выдерживает Игорь. Даня делает попытку качнуться, движением от собеседника, но качели неприятно скрипят, и он снова использует их вместо лавочки, сцепив руки на коленях в замок и глядя на чужие кроссовки, только не в глаза.

— Чего тебе еще от меня надо? Если ты хочешь сказать, что раскаиваешься или что больше такое не повторится — я же тебе не поверю, понимаешь?

— Я хотел сказать, что не буду больше звонить, — говорит кроссовкам Даня, снова покачивается, вызвав пронзительный противный скрип, похожий на вскрик. — Я вижу, что для тебя это тяжело, и я лучше останусь с тобой друзьями, чем буду заставлять делать то, что тебе неприятно.

«Если нас послушать, то можно принять за пидоров», — с раздражением думает Игорь, пока растирает виски.  
— И как ты сам будешь с этим справляться? Без машины.

 

— Попрошу Сашу.  
Честный Даня, который не обещает больше никого не убивать, потому что знает себя, потому что обрел смысл жизни в этом. Наверное, это другой уровень после помощи бездомным животным. Эдакий настоящий супергерой, которого в следующий раз просто прирежут или найдут менты по горячим следам. Да что там — Саша слабовольная тряпка, который к Дане относится просто как к другу, и сдаст его при первом же трупе. Нет, не поможет закопать в лесу, а потом придет с повинной, просто не думая позвонит в полицию и скажет, где его ждет Даня. И Саше будет совершенно плевать, что будут делать с Даней в полиции, а потом и в тюрьме, потому что для Саши нет разложения преступления по спектру, и убийство для него — из самозащиты или прихоти, или потому что у Дани с головой неладно — просто убийство.

— Не гони. Саша тебя сдаст, — вздыхает Игорь, надвигается, чтобы Даня оторвался наконец от кроссовок и смотрел ему в глаза.

— Что мне тогда делать? — все еще не поднимая головы, но глядя уже куда-то в колени ему, спрашивает Даня.

— Ничего не делать. Сидеть ночами дома. Сидеть вечерами в пятницу дома. Не ходить безлюдными переулками в поисках приключений. Прожить спокойную и размеренную жизнь.  
Как объяснить Дане, что никто не оценит его жертвы? Что всему этому миру плевать, если Даня даже убил тех, кто того заслуживал. Что мир назовет его убийцей и посадит. Что мир начнет рассуждать о ценности человеческой жизни и отмене смертной казни. Мир скажет Дане, что он не имел права. А Игорь дал слабину, тоже поверил вдруг, что Даня — не прав. Но если его не будет рядом, то кто же будет с Даней? Кто его поддержит? Не трус Саша и не его мать, которая уже на грани того, чтобы обратиться к психиатру.  
Но как дать понять Дане, что вот есть Игорь, который, конечно, будет за него и не предаст, но который все равно не может одобрять того, что делает Даня? Что всему миру, которому Даня хочет сделать одолжение, он не нужен, а Игорь, от которого он пытается отречься своими действиями, он как воздух. Потому что Игорь готов был бы всю жизнь быть рядом, и следить, чтобы Даня не запачкался. Чтобы Даня оставался светлым и богоподобным для него, для его серого и грязного мира. И что уже поздно, что мир уже не оценил, а Игорь уже не считает его таким чистым, как прежде. Что теперь Игорю, чтобы быть наравне, нужно, наоборот, опуститься и следовать за Даней по кустам, помогая добивать тех, кто пытается на него напасть. Он знает, что не сможет так. И все же он не мог доверить Даню кому-то еще.

— А что мне делать тогда?

— Жить, — пожимает плечами Игорь. — Понимаешь… Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, даже если ты не прав. Но мне проще быть на твоей стороне, когда ты прав… Вот такой я эгоист.  
Снова в скрипе качелей ему слышится пронзительный крик. Где-то там, под пластами этой новой личности похоронен его Даня, до которого больше не достучаться. Но пока есть иллюзия того, что Даня жив, — Игорь готов оставаться рядом. Но при одном условии. И, протянув руку вперед, Игорь, и сам не зная, просит или требует, произносит:

— Отдай нож.

Игорь знал Библию больше по мультфильмам и рассказам покойной бабки. Для него Бог, убивший всех первенцев в Египте, и император, убивший всех новорожденных в поисках младенца Христа, были равны. И тот и другой убили, ни того ни другого Игорь для себя оправдать не мог. Все, что он понял — Богу позволено убивать, и он будет оставаться Богом. Но с ним получалось по-другому, и, убив, Даня, наоборот, терял свой статус.

Именно поэтому Игорь и не верил в Бога из Библии, потому что тот был похож на родителя, который курит и пьет, но надеется, что ребенок его не возьмет с него пример и не пойдет по его стопам. Так же и Бог убивал, чтобы показать величие свое, но сделал убийство первой же заповедью.

И Игорь был уверен: Даня простит ему сорванный с женской шеи крест, потому что крестом тогда все и ограничилось и девушку даже не ударили. Незачем было, ведь и так ясно, кто из них сильнее.

Игорь начинал верить в рок. Его не нагоняли друзья или родственники избитых или ограбленных им людей. Но он познакомился с Даней, полюбил его, а потом наблюдал, как того затягивает в мир, из которого Игорь с такой гордостью выбрался..

И все же его трясет всякий раз, когда Даня звонит, и, принимая вызов, он отшучивается, не всегда удачно, только чтобы скрыть эту нервозность. Отец не спрашивает уже ни о чем, он всерьез думает, что Игорь или его сумасшедший друг попали на деньги, и надеется только, что Игорь не попробует продать квартиру, чтобы выбраться из этих долгов.

Мать и вовсе непонятно о чем думает, она молчит даже в те моменты, когда обычно с ним заговаривала.

Дверь открывает Даня, хотя Игорь и привык уже к встречам с его матерью на пороге. Настолько, что перестал пугаться и сейчас готовился уже выпалить, вытянувшись по струнке: «Добрый вечер, Галина Николаевна». Но при виде Дани, который даже улыбается такому непривычному для него и официальному Игорю, расслабляется, запустив руки в карманы толстовки.

— Проходи, — зовет Даня, открыв дверь шире. Игорь заходит настороженно, стреляет взглядом в сторону темной кухни и закрытой комнаты Галины Николаевны. — Мама не дома.

— М? Так время-то уже к ночи. Не волнуешься за нее? Пора уже быть дома.

— Нет, не волнуюсь. Я думаю, что мама достаточно взрослая и еще не такая уж старая, чтобы иногда ночевать не дома.

— А, — только и может ответить осознавший Игорь и тут же принимается снимать обувь. Получается, Даня знал, что дома никого не будет и что время достаточно позднее, можно и предложить другу переночевать у него, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности возвращаясь.

Время не то чтобы лекарь, но прекрасная замазка. Нереальное, жуткое сделало в Игоре трещину, которая останется навсегда, но Даня словно бы вернулся после того разговора. Возможно, стоило просто дать ему понять, что миру он одолжения не сделает, а вот Игорю он очень нужен и важен. Первую неделю затишья Игорь еще дергался от его звонков и сообщений, даже если это было в час дня. Потом начал успокаиваться, к тому же Даня теперь давал знать о себе чаще. Казалось, что после всего случившегося они стали ближе. Если раньше просто дружили, то теперь была дружба, проверенная самым жутким способом.

Даня доверял ему больше, чем матери. Та узнавала, сколько будет стоить прием психолога. Из человека, спасшего когда-то Даню, дав ему любящую семью, она тоже почти стала предателем.

И в образовавшемся вокруг Дани вакууме отчуждения были только он и Игорь. Потому что он не лицемерил, не врал ему и не притворялся, что все в порядке. И потому что Игорь все равно не отрекся.

Забылись снова и зарытые котята, и прочие грехи. Когда ужас коснулся жизни Игоря, казалось, что замазка времени слетела с тех воспоминаний и трещины эти стали шириться, но стоило оставить их в покое — и снова пришло время с шпателем и ведерком цемента.

— А вернется она когда? Утром или днем? — продолжает Игорь, входя в комнату. Даня сворачивает окна на экране компьютера, задергивает шторы. Они живут на третьем этаже, и от середины комнаты уже видно улицу внизу. Игорь знает, что иногда Дане кажется, будто снизу из темноты кто-то наблюдает за ним.  
— Она не предупреждала. Да и какая разница?

— М. Думал, что раз ее нет… — Игорь улыбается своей победной улыбкой, но вспоминает, что Даня — не те девочки, с которыми можно спать. Что Даня — должен оставаться неприкосновенным и чистым, даже от него. Даже ценой чужих жизней. И, смутившись тому, что хотел намекнуть на секс, смеется неловко и искусственно, не закончив фразу. Но Даня, будто одобряя его мысли, садится на кровать у подоконника.

— Боялся, что я снова уйду бродить по городу ночами? Искать неприятности? — предполагает серьезно Даня, но обиды нет. Он похож сейчас на алкоголика, которого застали трезвым, и теперь он может спокойно спросить: «А ты думал, что я тут пью?». В вопросе этом некая даже гордость за себя, и Игорь понимает, что Дане кажется — он выкарабкался. Настолько, чтобы стать ближе к Игорю. Стать достойным его. Они поменялись ролями.

Он уже и сам забывает, почему для него секс с Даней был табу. Потому что Даня был богоподобен? Так ведь был, сейчас это казалось только личной бредовой фантазией. Потому что Даня должен был оставаться чистым? Да Игорь ему трупы закапывать помогал, какая уж тут чистота. К тому же он уверен, что после всего случившегося он более чем достоин того, чтобы осквернить свою же святыню.

И Игорь, пока как бы примеряясь, подсаживается на кровать рядом, почти вплотную к Дане.

— Значит, могу тобой гордиться? Или без ножа охота не идет?

Даня уже не настроен шутить, и Игорь, влезший в его личное пространство, видимо, напрягает его. Это раздражает, потому что, в конце концов, когда Игорь предложил прийти поздним вечером, Даня согласился. Хотя знал, что матери дома не будет, что они будут одни. И повел не на кухню к чаю, хотя и это уже можно было считать будущим приглашением в кровать, а в свою комнату. И сел не на стул. Для полноценного приглашения не хватало только оставить кровать незаправленной.

— Знаешь, — с улыбкой продолжает Игорь, кладет руку ближе к колену Дани, — после всего, что я сделал, на что я ради тебя пошел… Очень глупо от меня шарахаться, Даня. Я же всегда на твоей стороне, так?

Даня кивает. Ему некуда отступать — за ним только спинка кровати и закрытые шторы подоконника. Игорь думает, что все еще можно свести к шутке, даже то, что следующим движением он кладет руку на его плечо, притягивая Даню ближе к себе.

— Вот видишь. Значит, плохого я тебе не желаю. Только хорошего. И я думаю, что я достаточно хороший, ведь так?

Даня уже не кивает, но его ответ ничего и не изменил бы теперь. Игорь переходит ту черту, за которой можно было все выдать за шутку — наваливается сверху, придавив Даню к кровати, ожидая даже сопротивления, но его нет.

— Я же всегда буду с тобой, — уже шепотом продолжает Игорь, не зная, за что хвататься первым — свитер с него снимать или джинсы расстегивать. — Никто и никогда тебя так, как я, любить не будет. Я никому и не позволю никогда тебя любить. Все в порядке, Даня. Раз это я, то все в порядке. Можно и запачкаться.

 

Еще не поздний вечер, и Саша еще не спит, доигрывает в Варкрафт, когда через наушники скайпа и крики: «Куда пошел, в другую сторону! Кастуй уже!» слышит довольно громкий звук своего телефона.

— Мужики, я сейчас, — бросает он, прежде чем скинуть гарнитуру с головы и отыскать в брошенной у кровати сумке мобильный телефон.

Не так уж и редко Даня звонит ему, к тому же и время не сказать чтобы позднее, и Саша, улыбнувшись, принимает вызов и задорно приветствует:

— Да-да, я тебя очень внимательно слушаю.

— Саш, привет, — голос Дани дрожит, в ситуации что-то настолько не так, что Саша снимает гарнитуру окончательно, отходит от компьютера дальше.  
— Что случилось?

— Ты не мог бы подъехать ко мне? Мне нужна твоя помощь… Кое с чем.

— Слушай, уже довольно поздно, — доходит наконец до Саши. — К тому же у меня сегодня как бы… планы. — Саша любовно смотрит в сторону экрана с игрой, ждущей его возвращения. — А Игорь что? Занят? 

— Мне как раз с Игорем и нужно помочь… Точнее, с его трупом.


End file.
